An artificial lift system may be utilized to provide a motive force for production of liquid hydrocarbons from a hydrocarbon well that extends within a subterranean formation. Such artificial lift systems often utilize a reciprocating pump, such as a rod pump, to pump the liquid hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Gasses also may be present within the subterranean formation, and entry of the gasses into the reciprocating pump may decrease an operational efficiency of the artificial lift system. In extreme situations, these gasses may cause the reciprocating pump to become ineffective. This decrease in operational efficiency may be mitigated by utilizing a downhole gas separator to separate the gasses from the liquid hydrocarbon prior to entry of the liquid hydrocarbon into the reciprocating pump, thereby restricting entry of the gasses into the reciprocating pump.
Improving a separation efficiency of the downhole gas separator may improve the overall operational efficiency of the artificial lift system and/or may provide additional design flexibility to a designer and/or operator of the artificial lift system. Need exists for improved downhole gas separators and/or for improved methods of separating gas from liquid within a hydrocarbon well.